1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting and observation stands and more particularly pertains to a new observation and hunting stand with safety platform for preventing accidental falls from such stands, particularly tripod supported stands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunting and observation stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, hunting and observation stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hunting and observation stands include U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,283; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,248; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,611; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,520; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,490.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new observation and hunting stand with safety platform. The inventive device includes a tripod support base supported by the ground, and a platform attached to an upper end of the tripod support base. The platform includes a pivoting door formed therein which pivots between open and closed positions to permit ingress to, and egress from, the platform. In the closed position of the door, the platform is substantially solid with no openings therein, to prevent falls from the platform. The door is trapezoidal in shape with a wide end thereof adjacent the edge of the platform to allow passage of a person. In the open position of the door, the door rests against a seat support post, thus defining a stop for the door.
In these respects, the observation and hunting stand with safety platform according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing accidental falls from such stands, particularly tripod supported stands.